


They Always Do

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Torture, Interrogation, Knifeplay, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Kisumi is the best interrogator Hidaka has, probably because he enjoys it so much.





	They Always Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kornevable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "best at gathering information."
> 
> Kisumi would be terrifying cutting information out of rival gang members, I'm just saying.

"Don't you think you ought to tell me already, hm?" Kisumi smiled, tapping his cheek with one finger. His other hand, the one with the knife, dangled over the back of the chair Kisumi was sitting in backwards. "I'm getting a little bored. Plus, you've lost a lot of blood already."

That was probably a bit of an exaggeration; the human body held about 5 liters of blood after all, and even though the cut down the informant's cheek was bleeding freely, the others across his chest were shallow, only welling up sluggishly. Of course there was no way to know how much he'd lost in the gunfight Haru had dragged him back from. Haru had been characteristically quiet about the details, just dropped him off at Kisumi's feet with the terse information that a gang of foreigners was moving at the edges of Hidaka's territory.

Kisumi reached out and flicked the last remaining button holding the man's shirt together off with the tip of his knife. The plastic button clicked and rolled off into the corner, the man's shirt falling open to reveal pale, sweatslick skin. A perfect canvas. Kisumi's smile widened, stretching up until his eyes were barely open.

"Want to tell me yet, what you all were doing on our turf?" Kisumi raised an eyebrow. "You're Australian, right? Seems a long way to come just to sell some ecstasy. And to bleed out on my floor."

He pressed the tip of the knife just to the right of the man's nipple, pressing in harder until a bead of blood welled up. The man wasn't a screamer, or hadn't been so far, but merely grunted as Kisumi dragged the knife down, a thin red vine blooming flowers. He clenched his teeth, sweat beading on his forehead, as Kisumi moved back to his shoulder on the other side. Here the sweat trickling from the ends of his hair turned the blood into watercolors, cherry blossom pink.

"You're well trained," Kisumi praised, leaning in closer. Almost nose to nose, he could see the steel in this one's gaze, but underneath, just the edges of fear. Enough to pry out with the tip of knifepoint. Kisumi was the best at what he did after all. "If you won't tell me anything good, won't you scream for me just a little?"

He did, in the end. They always did.

"What did he tell you?" Asahi asked, eyeing the room with one eyebrow raised.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Kisumi sighed, occupied cleaning his knives carefully before sliding them back into their leather cases.

Asahi wrinkled his nose. "All this and all you've got to say is 'not much?'"

"Maybe one or two things." Kisumi cupped Asahi's cheek and ran his thumb over Asahi's lower lip, smearing red across it before stretching up on his toes to kiss it away. "Mm, if you want to hear, come take a bath with me?"

"Yeah, all right," Asahi said, as if Kisumi weren't already leading him out of the room by his tie. "I've got some news for you, too. Didn't Haru tell you? Ikuya's back in town."

"IS he?" Kisumi turned to wink over his shoulder, smile wide and real. "Oh, this _is_ going to be fun."


End file.
